Sonic Adventure High - スーパーソニック高校
by Yuki-Akuma-2015
Summary: Sonic and co. are starting another year at Daigaku High, and it's no ordinary high school. Lots of crazy stuff happens there, but Year 10 promises to be the biggest year at this school yet. But aside from the exams, homework and their bizzare episodes, by far they're biggest problem at school is... the teachers! Inspired by high school anime. Rated T for swearing. Contains OCs.
1. Opening

**Sonic Adventure High Opening 1**

**Music: **Everyday – AKB48  
(If you want, open up another tab, go on Youtube and type the name of the song and artist up, then play it as you read this.)

* * *

Sonic counts down '1, 2, 3' with his fingers, then runs forward with the camera going into his right eye, transitioning into the logo.  
We are taken through the entrance up to the school building in first person view, going past Tails, Knuckles and Amy, then Yuki and Kaori, then Shadow and Esmerelda, and then pans up to Sonic standing on top of the building smirking, before he leaps off. It transitions to Sonic and Shadow racing across the track in their track team club, which leads onto all around the building.  
We see all the other 7-E students doing work in the classroom when Sonic and Shadow blitz by. Everyone dashes out to observe the race, and Tails is still sitting in his seat, letting out a sigh. All the students in the school are watching Sonic and Shadow race, shouting and cheering.  
We pan across a scene showing Kaori adoringly staring at Yuki, and Amy is adoringly staring at Sonic, who is doing so with a chilli dog, which we see once the scene has fully panned to the right.  
Sonic does some poses and then gives a signature 'thumbs up' on the right side behind a background of the American flag, with chilli dogs on the left of Sonic. Shadow does the same, with Shadow-ish poses, and then when it zooms out to his full body, all these different Japanese foods surround him, and he has a very pleased look on his face. Then, Omochao comes flying past, and he becomes enraged. The camera zooms into his eyes filled with fire, with transitions to Yuki's fire that he is firing out of his hands, fighting Hakai in a fierce battle. The battle outside of the school, and eventually Yuki charges up a Fireball Cannon, which manages to hit Hakai, but he's behind the school, and he crashes into the school damaging it.  
For a few seconds we see some chilli dogs rotating around in a horizontal circle behind a background that repeats the series' title all throughout the background.  
Everyone in the school – students and teachers – are watching up suprised as Sonic is standing at the very top of the school building posing. However he slips, and falls all the way down.  
The opening ends with a freeze frame – Sonic is just about to hit the ground, but he is smiling cheerfully and posing at the screen. Shadow and Esmerelda are trying to fire at Omochao. Rouge is hitting on Knuckles. Yuki is still fighting Hakai. Tails and Kaori are smiling awkwardly as if it were another ordinary day at school. Amy is charging towards Sonic angrily with her Piko Piko Hammer out.

* * *

**This is just a script for a fake opening of the fan fic to come. I did this in the vein of the opening to an anime, as with the rest of the story being anime-inspired. I will start the actual story sometime early 2013. I published the opening now to get some publicity for when I do get started. Follow the fan fic if you like what you see. See you at high school next year!**


	2. Welcome to Daigaku High!

**Sonic Adventure High is based on the characters and world of my Sonic Adventure 3 story , but it is in an alternate timeline. This story does not apply to the story of SA3, and vice versa. Note that this may contain some spoilers to SA3.  
****One major difference from SA3 is that instead of a third person perspective, it is in a first person perspective – each chapter is in the eyes of a different character.  
****And one last thing, this is a Japanese high school – just like in the anime.**

* * *

**YUKI THE HEDGEHOG'S POV**

**April 1, 2011  
School Dormitory**

Today starts off to a peaceful morning. I'm sleeping softly on my side with my knees bent up. My blanket is pulled down to my waist. I'm sleeping quietly without making any noise. And then, suddenly…

_Waking up, breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
This is what it means to be free_

_Jet sounds a distant roar behind you  
As you try to clear your head  
You start to look and answers find you  
Your inner purpose lies ahead_

_Waking up, breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
This is what it means to ``be free  
Waking up, breaking out  
This is what it's like to be free  
Rip it up, tear it down  
This is what it means to be free_

My alarm clock is going off. My dream is interrupted as I slowly get back to real life. I flail my hand around the alarm aiming for the snooze button, then when I lift my sleep mask up, I moan in realisation. Today is the first day back at school.

The feeling of having had spring holiday and then having to go back for another year sucks. Why do we have to go back to school? We just did a whole year not too long ago, and now we have to do another year? But now, I'm just sounding lazy. I guess when you wake up on the first day of school, we all feel pretty lazy.

I've found the snooze button. I could just hit it and sleep in for an hour or two, or I could just get my fat ass out of bed and be on time. Even though I like the sound of the former more, I end up going with the latter. Meanwhile, Sonic seems like he's going with the sleep in option.  
I knock on Sonic's door, whose room is right next to mine. "Morning, Sonic!" I shout from behind his door. "Hate to always bring the bad news, but it's the first day of school."

Oh wait, before you get confused – this is all happening in the dormitory we live in. I live in a co-ed dorm, actually. The only other people who live here are Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Kaori. Which is odd because this is one of the nicer looking dorms in Shikokou. Me, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are in the second floor where the boy's rooms are, and Kaori and Amy are in the third floor where the girl's rooms are.

"Can I come in?"  
I hear Sonic yawning and rolling over in his bed. "I've finally found it! The world's biggest chilli dog!"  
Uh oh, he's dreaming about chilli dogs. I better wait until he wakes up himself.

* * *

**Half an hour later, at the monorail station…**

The six of us are all sitting at the station waiting for the monorail that will take us to school. I observe the conversation going on around me.

"Man, can you believe it's back to school **already?** It sucks that we only get a month of spring holiday." Sonic complained.  
"I always look forward to going back to school! Although it's probably because I'm so smart." Tails responded.  
"Yeah, I don't know how you can be so smart, Tails. I've really never been that good at academics…" Kaori added.  
Sonic chuckled. "Just cos you're popular, doesn't mean you're doing well at school Kao-Tan!"  
"Huh! You're not all that bright when it comes to school either, Sonic!"  
Sonic turned his head over to me. "So, you lookin' forward to school Yuki?"  
I shrug my shoulders. "Well, we have to go back sooner or later."  
"Yeah. On the bright side, it's always fun hanging around with our friends at high school. I wonder if there's going to be any new people this year we'll make friends with…"

"Hmph." We heard from a black hedgehog walking by and parking himself at the seat beside us. "Don't tell me I have to sit in the train with you on the first day back, faker."  
"Same as ever, huh Shadow?"  
"How was your school holiday?" I decide to ask. Me and Shadow don't normally talk to each other directly. I don't know if Shadow favours me any more over Sonic or not.  
"It was alright, I guess." And that was it - he didn't go into detail. He turned his head to be greeted by a certain golden retriever.  
"Hi Shadow!" She cheered. "Hola mejor amigo!"  
That means 'Hello best friend' in Spanish. She usually inserts Spanish into her sentences because she was born in Caviella.  
"Good morning, Esmerelda!" He perked up at the sight of her and got up to give her a big hug. He was smiling, a very rare sight indeed.

"I can't believe how different Shadow acts around Esmerelda. It's like he's a whole other person!" I exclaim.  
"I've known him longer than anyone else, so I would know." Sonic responded. "I swear, Esmerelda and Rouge are the **only** two people he likes."  
I could hear them talking to each other in Spanish. Shadow began learning how to speak that language from Esmerelda since last year.  
"¿Te ha gustado vacaciones escolares?"  
"¡Sí! Me alegro de haber pasado mucho tiempo con usted!"  
"¡Gracias! Las clases de español que me estás dando han sido realmente dando sus frutos!"  
"I have no idea what they're saying…" Kaori sighed.

After their conversation, Esmerelda turned over to us. "Catgirl!" She called over to Kaori.  
"Oh, hey Esmerelda-Chan." She greeted. "Hey Emo."  
"He's **not** an emo, you stupid little cat!" She shouted at her.  
"Morning, faker!" Sonic greeted Shadow afterward.  
"I swear, call me emo or faker one more time and I'll shoot both you **and** the catgirl, faker!" Shadow threatened as he reached for his glock.

In the monorail, I sat in between Sonic and Kaori. Tails, Knuckles and Amy sat facing us. Shadow and Esmerelda sat with each other on a different car, presumably to get away from Sonic, whom both of them clearly loathed. Soon the doors closed, and the train took off to the school.

"Hey, Sonic." Amy was the first out of us six to talk on the train. "Hey, Sonic. Sonic. Sonic."  
"Amy, what!?" Sonic finally answered, sounding annoyed.  
"I love you."  
"Yeah, you told me at **least **30 times over the holidays. Some mornings you burst into my room and told me, and most of the text messages I got on my cell phone were from you, all saying I love you Sonic."  
"Do you love me back?"  
"Well you're not making your chances better trying to force it on me."  
"You're just shy, aren't you?"  
Sonic facepalmed. "Amy, really! I don't love you!"  
"You don't love me yet!"  
"Whatever. End of conversation." Sonic decided it was a waste of time arguing with Amy.

Sonic transferred over here from Pingasville in 9th Grade. We became friends almost immediately.

"Hey guys." Sonic brought up a topic of his own.  
"I heard over the holidays Shadow called Silver a dick."  
"How'd you find out about that?"  
"I called Shadow one day to tell him something and at the same time Silver was calling Shadow. Silver must've said or done something and then Shadow just shouted out something along the lines of you're a dick."  
"Is Silver really a dick?"  
"Yeah, he is sometimes. Most of the time. By the way, he won't be coming to school today."  
"Why not? What happened?"  
"Shadow beat him up, giving him severe injuries."  
"Oh, of course."

I looked over to my left to see Kaori gazing out the window right next to her. From this angle she looks really pretty. She always looks pretty – I've seen some boys hit on her, but she always rejects them. Kaori is actually very popular at school. I make up my mind to tap her on the shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, Kaori-chan."  
"Oh, hi Yuki."  
I make small talk. "Were you thinking about anything in particular just then?"  
"I was just thinking about when we get back to school and see our friends."  
"Can I talk to you?"  
She nodded. "What do you wanna talk about?" As with most girls with her name, Kaori is friendly, cheerful and fun to hang around with. True, some of the time she can be a super bitch (you'll get to see for yourself later) but Kaori is a great friend when she's in a good mood.

* * *

**Once we get to school…**

Once I get to school, I soon find the class assignments posted up on the board, where there are quite a few students looking. I walk over and search for my name. I'll admit, none of the home room teachers here are winners. In fact, they're all villains. So I just hope I don't wind up with Hakai, my demonic brother and **the** worst teacher you could possibly wind up with.  
"Ah, here I am." I remark once I've found my name on the assignments. "I'm in Classroom 7-E. With..." Then I take a look at my teacher. This is the worst thing that can possibly happen to me on my first day back... Classroom 7-E, Hakai Akuma.  
My body can't handle the sheer amount of anger and I pass out.

Next thing I know, I slowly wake up to find myself lying in the nurse's office.  
"Chris Throndyke?" I ask the teenage boy who just happens to be the nurse. "Why are **you** a nurse?"  
"I was afraid people would ask me that..."  
"Did I miss anything while I was passed out?"  
"You did sleep through the whole start of year assembly."  
"Oh, well that's not much of a loss."  
"Class will be starting right about now."  
_I can't be late for the first day back with Hakai as my teacher! _I think frantically. I have no time for questions. I leap up and bolt out, headed for my classroom, hoping I'd make it time before my loathed brother arrives. I also sorta wanted to get the sight of Chris in a woman's nurse outfit away from me.

As fast as I can possibly go, I sprint my way upstairs and to class 7-E. _Come on, where is it, where is it?!_ I ask in my thought as I count down the classrooms... _7-B... 7-C... 7-D... finally, 7-E! _I rush inside the door, hoping I was in time.  
I was graced to see that once I got inside, Hakai had yet to arrive. I let out a sigh of relief.  
"Heeeyy! Yuki, my man! Sure is good to see you in the same classroom as me again!"  
"Sonic! We're in the same home room again!" Having my best friend in the same classroom helped soften the pain of having the worst teacher at school.  
"So, you know we got your brother for the home room teacher this year, right?"  
"I'd rather no one has to bring it up for me."  
The door opened, and I was waiting for Hakai to show up and be a jackass. Instead, it was another student.  
"Hey guys! I just had to take care of something for archery club. I'm not too late am I?" It turns out Kaori just happened to be in the same home room as me and Sonic!  
"Kaori-chan! You're in this classroom too?" I ask cheerfully. I had thought they put me and Kaori in different classes, but thankfully we're in the same one again.  
"Yo, Kao-tan!" Sonic invited Kaori as he wrapped his arms around both me and her. "Looks like we're all in the same class again, just like last year! The three amigos! Something tells me we're in for a fun year!"  
_Maybe this school year won't be so bad after all... _I think to myself positively, only for those hopes to be shattered when Hakai walked into the room ready to begin the day.  
"Okay, who's here on time? I better not have any students late on the first day! You should know better than that!" He threatened.  
Much to my concern, a brown-furred male cat arrived late. "Excuse me, Akuma-Sensei, I really had to take a dump the moment I got here, and I couldn't hold it in until lunchtime. Where do I sit?"  
Hakai turned his head to the poor student slowly. "As I was saying the moment before you showed up, no one **dares** show up late on the first day! Let me tell you, if you hadn't gone to the toilet you'd be shitting yourself right now!"  
He placed his left palm right in the middle of the student's chest. That hand started glowing purple, then he fired a blast at point-blank range, knocking him out.  
"You should count yourself lucky. I only had to use less than 10 per cent of my power there. Next time that happens, I won't be so soft."  
The positive thoughts changed to realistic thoughts. _You know what? This is gonna be even worse than I thought._

**Lunchtime**

I escape the classroom and join Sonic and Kaori out in the hallway, where they've met up with Tails.

"I've been meaning to ask you, how's it like in a classroom with all 16-year olds Tails?"  
"Last year it felt a bit intimidating, but it's okay now. It makes sense that I got promoted up four years."  
"Yeah... for a fox cub, you really are smart! Academics really aren't my thing... oh well, I'm not too disappointed with myself."  
"You're very smart in other aspects. You're also very nice and pretty. I'm glad we go to the same high school."  
"Aww! Thanks!"

I walk up to them hoping I'm not interrupting the conversation between Kaori and Tails.  
"Hey Tails. How's your first day going so far?"  
"I ended up with Metal Sonic as my teacher. It could be worse, I guess."  
"Speaking of worse, the three of us got Hakai."  
"Huh."

"Wow, did you hear that? They were unlucky enough to get Hakai! What losers!"  
I overhear some random punk student mock us as he and his friends approach. I turn over to see three supposedly bullies, two guys and a girl.  
"I may have ended up with my despised demon brother, but you don't have to make me feel any worse."  
"You're brothers with him too? Man, I really pity you!" The white male hedgehog taunted me, the one who was first to speak.  
"If you're picking on all of us, I just wanna let you know that Tails didn't get Hakai." Sonic protected Tails.  
"I've been at this school longest out of the four of us, and I've had to put up with people like you for three full years now. I really hate it."  
"What, did you expect to scare us with that little story of yours? Or did you want to bore us?" The green male cat sarcastically asked Kaori.  
"Are you gonna get your little claws out and threaten to scratch us, kitty? Sounds terrifying!" Added the red female wolf.  
_Oh, if only you knew about Kaori's claws, you wouldn't be saying that about them. _I thought at that moment.  
"Maybe I will, and maybe it'll really hurt." Kaori threatened as she drawed out her notoriously painful claws. "Let's get it on!"

A big three-on-three battle ensued. A big cloud of dust emerged from where the battle took place. Eventually, the battle ended and we emerged victorious. "Uh, guys?" Tails begun as he walked back up to us. "I don't think this one's breathing..." He informed as he pointed to the white hedgehog.  
I watched as Sonic examined the body. After a few seconds, he planned what to do. "Yuki, Kao-Tan!" He boomed at both of us. "You were involved in this too, you have to help me bury the dead body!"  
"Sonic, are you crazy?" Kaori objected. "I don't even think he's dead!"  
Sonic paused for a moment, then turned to me. "Yuki, you don't get a choice here, you're still coming." He walked back over to the "dead" body and softly kicked it repeatedly while looking at me.  
"What is it?" I ask him out of frustration.  
"You have to carry him." He instructed me. "I don't want dead hedgehog germs, and seeing as Kao-Tan won't be accompanying us, that's for you to deal with."  
I shake my head as I pick up the hedgehog, and we proceeded to leave the school building and out to somewhere where we could bury him a grave. "Sonic? Remind me **why** I agreed to be your friend." I ask him sarcastically.

* * *

**Somewhere off the school property**

Once Sonic picked where to bury the body, he got out two shovels, one for me and one for him.  
"Sonic, why did you bring two shovels to school with you?"  
"I was prepared for situations like this on my first day, why are you questioning me so much today?" He started digging. "C'mon, drop 'im anywhere and help me out, or I'll be digging till the next cherry blossom festival!"  
"I'm not doing this."  
"Why not?"  
"Because he's not dead!"  
"Does he have any of a pulse for the last 15 minutes?"  
"I don't think so..."  
"Then he's dead. Now stop complaining and dig, dig, dig!"

**20 minutes later...**

I decided to help him dig just for the sake of shutting him up. Maybe the hedgehog we're digging this grave for will regain his consciousness sometime now. I hope so, because we haven't even managed to dig two feet deep yet.  
"This is not the best choice of soil for digging, let me tell you! Darn you, Shikokou nature!"  
"By the way, it's now evening. We've just missed half the first day back at school, congratulations."  
"So what? You're actually trying to get a degree now?"  
"I'm not so much worried about my education as I am what Hakai will do with us the next time we cross paths."  
"Come on, we can't be scared of him! Where's our spirit gone?"  
"I'm not scared. I just **hate** him."  
"We all do. Make a bridge and get over it."

Then, I heard a voice from behind us... "What the **hell** are we doing here?" He asked.  
"**Yuki, he's become a zombie!**" Sonic cried in terror, before he jumped right into my arms like in a Saturday morning cartoon. "**Get the chainsaws and shotguns! The zombie apocalypse has begun!**"  
"He's not undead. He's alive. Like he always **has** been."  
"You're those poor guys who ended up with Hakai that he fought, aren't you?"  
"Question: have you become a zombie?"  
"He's not a zombie, they don't exist!"  
"Well, when the apocalypse **does** start and where we've all been collecting our weaponry and survival skills, you've just been laughing at us telling us wrong, who'll be laughing **then?**"  
"Whatever, let's just get back to the dorm. The others will be wondering where the hell we've been."  
"I'll tell you **what** we've been – tricked. Played with like toys for his own sick entertainment."  
"Do you actually put up with this guy?"  
"Yes, but I sure don't like it..."

* * *

**April 2, 2011**

The next day, we had our desks and chairs taken away from us as punishment for skipping school. We had to sit on cardboard boxes.

"At least I knew better than to put myself through another one of your episodes." Kaori taunted Sonic.  
"Hey, you're teasing me! Hakai! She's teasing me! Give **her** a box to sit on!"  
Hakai begun charging up a Reaper Cannon in his hand. "You were saying?"  
"I hate the crappy teachers in this school..."

* * *

**END OF EPISODE ONE!**


	3. The Great Pointless Quest

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG'S POV**

* * *

**April 4, 2011  
School Dormitory**

Today, I slept in. I slept through my alarm and didn't care one bit about going to school. Why would I want to anyway?Twenty minutes later, Amy comes bursting through my door. I'm immediately woken up. What _is it this time, you obsessive stalker? _I mentally ask.  
"I made us all breakfast!" She proudly announces. "Get on downstairs, let's eat!"  
Turns out today Amy and Kao-Tan made us bacon and fried eggs for breakfast. "Now you've gone and done it!" Yuki shouted. "You've overcooked me eggs!"  
"Well it's not my fault!" Kao-Tan clarified.  
I find myself struggling to get through the meal, because before I can finish, it's time to leave the dorm and catch the monorail to school.  
"C'mon Sonic! You don't wanna be late for school, do ya?" Tails told me to go.  
"I won't mind."  
"You and Yuki-kun got your desks replaced by cardboard boxes for being absent for half a day. If you skip a full day, you won't even have that anymore."  
"Tell Hakai he can go and shove that box up his a—"  
"You're going!" Tails grabbed me by the arm and carried me outside.

* * *

**On the monorail...**

The six of us sit in our usual spots on the monorail as I'm still holding my plate of unfinished breakfast.  
"Guess what day International Bacon Day is?"  
Yuki rolled his eyes. "Here we go..."  
"September the 3rd. Although it almost never appears on a calendar, nor is it announced on TV. Here's some more fun facts..." I begin. "Bacon is an addictive food, containing six kinds of Umami, which produces an addictive neurochemical response. It also cures hangovers." I ignore my friends sighing in frustration, and continue. "Bacon is one of the oldest processed meats in history – the Chinese were salting pork bellies all the way back in 1500 B.C. The largest pancetta was made by the Commune de Ponte dell'Olio at the Piacenza Chamber in Italy. It weighed 150.5 kg."  
"Don't worry. Next time, we'll tie him to the tracks and get to be inside the train as it runs him over."  
"Many celebrities are obsessed with bacon – for example... Katy Perry, Katherine-Zeta Jones, Gwen Stefani, Gavin Rossdale, Padma Lak—"  
"Sonic, I have a question for you." Yuki interrupts me.  
"I found out about all this bacon stuff online."  
"No, not that... you're the fastest thing alive right? Then, you'd be able to run circles around a Shinkansen?"  
"Yeah, sometimes I actually race those things around the country when I'm bored and Knuckles has done nothing to get scolded for his bad decisions."  
"Then... **why** do you take the monorail to school everyday when you can just run there?"  
I pause at the question, pondering my actions. "You've given me quite a bit to think about." I spend the rest of the trip thinking that over, staring off into space.  
"Well, whaddya know, it did shut him up. Nice work Yuki!" Kaori praised Yuki.  
"Don't mention it Kaori. I just want to make sure nobody has to suffer from him."

* * *

**At school...**

Hakai was teaching us about the history of his demon family and the war and stuff. It's basically an evil history lesson. And it's still boring, of course. Not that I care, I'm fast asleep. I may be sleeping with bad posture on a cardboard box but it doesn't affect my sleep.  
"Hey, you!" I hear Hakai shout at me. "Wake up, you're lucky to still have a box to sit on!"  
I open up my eyes and moan. "I'm learning as I sleep, so screw you." I go back to sleep.  
"If you can't answer the following question correctly I'm taking away your bacon, then we'll see who's laughing!" He shouted at me.  
"Oh no, this is bad!" I have to make sure Yuki knows this question...  
"What is the true power of the Chaos Emeralds and what does that do? I'm giving you an easy question so if you get it wrong I'm taking away your bacon** and **your box."  
"Yuki, quick!" I whisper over to him. "Quick, ya gotta help me here!"  
He whispers the answer to me, and I give that to Hakai - "When you get the emerald you can summon some giant demon guy that invades the city or whatever. Do I get to keep my stuff?"  
"Yeah sure, the bacon will have gone cold by now and that box is likely to break any moment."  
"Man, you really save my bacon, Yuki!" I thank Yuki. "No, really!"

I lean back able to relax now, when my cardboard box suddenly collapses, and I fall on the ground. "Hakai?" I ask. "I broke my cardboard box. Can I have another one?"  
"No!" He barked at me. "You have to get Yuki's one, after that there's no more!"  
I turn my head around to Yuki. He sighs, and throws his cardboard box over to me.  
"Yuki, do you want to swap with me?" Kao-Tan offered Yuki. "I'll just sit on the ground."  
Yuki shook his head. "The floor's fine for me." He sat down in his place, now with nothing to sit on at all.

**After School...**

Just as I packed my bag and got ready to go home, I heard a PA announcement by Eggman.  
"The following students, please report to my office immediantly! Sonikku Nenrei, Yuki Akuma, and a third and fourth friend, anyone will do really. If you don't come in the next 60 seconds, I'll send in the robots!"  
"Wow, that sounds threatening. I better get to the office in time." I remark sarcastically. Nevertheless, I make my way to the Egghead's office, moving as slowly as possible.

I soon found Yuki and Kao-Tan walking together, supposedly to the office. I decide to stalk them just for fun.  
"What do you think Egghead wants me and Sonic for anyway?" I heard Yuki complain.  
"You know what you did!" Kao-Tan answered.  
"What, they found out we tried to bury that kid?"  
"**You** did, not me!"  
"Eggman could care less about the health of any of us, same goes for all the other staff."  
"That's true... We didn't pick a very good school, did we?"

Then, Yuki slowly turned his head over his shoulder. He must've gotten the feeling he was being followed. Kaori followed a second afterward, and sure enough, they found me walking right behind them. They both jumped, then Kao-Tan scratched my right on the cheek.  
"Blue Butt! Why were you **stalking** us?"  
"Hey, I get stalked by a certain pink hedgehog all the time. How do you think I feel?"  
"He's right, y'know." Yuki agreed.  
The three of us continued to walk to the principal's office. When we did find it, it was a large metallic door that required a password. Knuckles was standing next to it waiting for us.  
"Are you the fourth friend who decided to come?" I ask.  
"I thought you'd need me to come with you." He turned his head to Kao-Tan, who he normally doesn't interact with much. "Kaori, is it? I'm glad to see you."  
"Uh, just asking... why are you glad?"  
"Cos you're not Batgirl."  
"Oh, well that explains it."  
"We're supposed to go in by ourselves, but we need the password. How are we supposed to know the password?"  
"I'll just guess." I go up to the voice control thingy that you say the password in. "I hate that hedgehog." I say up to it, and indeed, it's the correct password. The door opens, and we go inside.

We meet Eggman, walking up to us with his theme song playing. He sits down at his desk, and turns off the iPod that's playing the music.  
"Now, you all know why I wanted you to come here."  
"No we don't actually."  
"I don't even know why I agreed to tag along." Kao-Tan complained.  
"Well, here's Hakai, he'll explain it to you."  
Hakai showed up next to Eggman. "Well I'm starting to think the two of you want your desks back by now."  
"I don't even have my cardboard box anymore."  
"Well you shouldn't have given yours to Sonic, geez! But, provided you can fill out this assignment... you may get the desks back..."  
"First, what do we have to do exactly?"  
"You remember when Chris died a few days back, right?"  
"No. How did he die?"  
"I killed him. Then, one night I got drunk and reincarnated him as a demon like me... then I woke up sober, and I realised I just made a big mistake. I need the four of you to go into the Demon Caves and kill him. Again."  
"That sounds boring. Why do **we** have to do it? You could just as easily do it yourself."  
"Yeah, but I thought it would be amusing to see how it goes if I got you to do it."  
"I'm not here for your amusement!"  
"You are today. Now go, if you don't want to sit on a cardboard box for the rest of the year!"

* * *

**The Demon Caves...**

"This is it..." Kao-Tan claimed once we reached the entrance of the cave.. "This place still creeps me out every time we go near it..."  
"So, you're too chicken to go in, aren't cha? This isn't what I was expecting from the legendary demon slayer."  
"I'm not too chicken, I just don't like this place! I sometimes wish that people wouldn't call me 'demon slayer'. I really just wanna be an ordinary girl." It doesn't help much that her best friend is a demon himself.  
"Well ya can't have that, not in this life!"  
"I think I figured that out myself."  
"Can we just go in now and get back my freaking desk?" Yuki asked me in frustration.  
"Kao-Tan can't come, she's too chicken! Here come the chicken noises!"  
"Oh for Chaos' sake!" Kao-Tan drew that bow and arrow she has that I think was by her dad. "Come on, let's do it." She started walking in.

Once we got inside, I remembered what a pain it is to navigate through this place, let alone get out in one piece. I saw two different paths we could take. One on the right wall, the other on the left.  
"Which one?" I ask.  
"That one." Yuki answered as he pointed to the right path.  
"You put no thought into that decision."  
"I just went with my instinct."  
"Well your instinct could be wrong. Pick again!"  
"I'm sorry. Uuhh... that one." He pointed to the right path again.  
"Let's just go this way." Knuckles told me as he went with Yuki's decision. He and Kao-Tan followed.

"Did we get anywhere?" Yuki asked as we went through an opening.  
I look around to see the same place we were when we entered this path. "I knew this would happen! We're right where we started!" I collapse to the floor and begin crying.  
"Sonic, we've only been exploring these caves for seven minutes!"  
"Seven minutes... seven years... what's the difference?" Then suddenly, I find right in front of me a large pile of chilli dogs! "Dinner for me!" I shout in excitement as I dash towards the chilli dogs waiting for me. Until I get near enough, then they turn into Amy, about to hug me! "That's not good, that's not good, that's not good!" I chant quickly as I run away, but then it becomes chilli dogs again! "That's more like it!" I run back up, until I see Amy again. "Don't touch me!" I run back.  
I was running back and forth, back and forth, as the others watched, but I was unaware.  
"I know I wonder this all the time, but what's he even doing?"  
"Either he's getting in some exercise, or he's hallucinating."  
"After seven minutes?"  
"Look on the bright side. Maybe seven **hours** and he'll commit suicide!"  
"Can't wait for that day to come!"

Eventually, I get so tired from the running to the chilli dogs and away from Amy that I pass out.  
After my dream, I jump right up. "I've had an _! If we want to make it through, we have to go..." I point directly to the path on the left. "**That** way!" I run off into that path. Yuki, Knuckles and Kaori shrug at each other, then follow me.

**Five hours of getting half-beaten to death by demons and hazards later...**

"We made it!" I cheer, exhausted.  
"Okay, now I'm really in the mood to beat the crap outta that stupid kid." Knuckles announced. "Where is he?"  
"Over there." Yuki pointed to Chris, now looking like an Hakainese version of himself.  
He instantly leapt into action. "REAPER PONY RAINBOW!" He called out as he shot a rainbow out of his hand, and ponies flew out of it. I stand still, and get hit by the attack, and what do you know, it barely does a thing. I wonder how wasted Hakai was when he did this. Regardless, I have to beat him. I run up, jump, and do a homing attack to his head, which sends him flying into the wall, and he's already half-defeated. I walk up, and deliver the final blow with a swift kick to the nuts, and it's satisfying, I have to admit. He explodes in flowers and candy.  
"Well that was the most anti-climatic boss fight ever. And I would know." I review.  
"So if it was that easy, **why** did me or Knuckles even need to come?" Kao-Tan half-asked, half-shouted.  
"Who cares? Let's go and get our desks." I rush out of the caves and back to school.

* * *

**Back at Eggman's Office...**

"We did it!" I open up with as I walk in, holding up Chris' decapitated head. "Now, we'd like our reward, please."  
Hakai paused for a moment. "No." He answered. "Now go back to your dorm, before I kick you out of that too."  
"Wait, what?" I slam my palms on the desk and face right in front of Eggman's fat, giant-mustached face. "You said if we did this, we got back what's ours!"  
"I didn't say you **will** get them back, did I?" Hakai corrected me. "Even if I wanted to, we've already burnt them, and we can't get any more."

"Oh, really?" Kao-Tan asked sarcastically, her eyes staring half-open.  
"Yes, really." Eggman replied.  
"Not really."  
"Oh shut up, catgirl! They're gone!"  
"..."

We came out carrying the desks and the chairs on our backs. Eggman had sent his robots to chase after us.  
"He's not taking 'em away again! We're keeping these!"  
"We just have to outrun the robots all the way back to the dorm."  
"That's too easy!"  
"Just as long as you don't give us any more of your bacon facts on the way."  
"Of course, I forgot! There is a bust of Kevin Bacon... made of bacon!"  
"Please kill me..."


	4. PROLOUGE: Just the Beginning

**YUKI AKUMA'S POV**

* * *

**March 31, 2010  
Bouken City**

I was sitting at the back of the monorail carriage, daydreaming about my new school and life, listening to my J-Rock collection on my ePod. My name is Yuki Akuma. I'm a transfer student at Daigaku High and tomorrow will be my first day there. I'm on my way to the dorm I'll be staying at now. I glanced out the window to see the moonlit city behind the old scratched window. Bouken looks like a nice city, but I wonder how the school will be. I haven't heard much about it really. Guess I'll have to find out on the big day.

"The next stop is – Bouken Central. This train will be terminating at Bouken Central." I barely hear the computer voice over the music blasting from my headphones. I pause the song and take the headphones off, ready for the train to stop. The doors open, and I walk out, getting out a map to the dorm.  
It's only a few miles away from here, I just have to keep going straight. Before I know it I'm standing outside it. "This is the place." I tell myself.  
I walk in. It's dark, because no lights are on. I was expecting the first floor to be full of students when I came in. I don't hear much going on upstairs either. "Hey, anyone home?" I call out. "I'm the transfer student who'll be living here from now on." I still don't hear anyone.  
A few seconds of silence pass until suddenly I hear somebody shout "It's you!" I jumped. Then the person who said those words revealed herself. But she was carrying a bow and arrow half-covered in ice, and she was aiming it at me!  
_Is she trying to attack me? _I ask myself.  
"I knew you'd come for us soon, Hakai. I know what you're up to, you were gonna try to kill us when we were least expecting it." She half spoke, half shouted.  
_Who the hell is Hakai? _I asked myself. _Who's she confusing me for?  
_"I already let my dad die in your hands nine years ago, I don't want anyone else to suffer, this ends now!"  
I reach for the light switch to see who it is. That was when everything changed for me. How so? The lights revealed a female cat my age, with pink eyes and long flowing hair – she was beautiful. I even forgot she was aiming a bow and arrow at me because I was too busy gazing at her.

"Kaori!" I hear a young male voice call out from upstairs. It actually sounded too young for a high school student. When he walked downstairs, it turned out he was indeed a child. He looked about 8 years old. What is he doing in a high school dormitory? "It's not Hakai, calm down."  
She took a closer look at me. "Oh, it's not..." She lowered her bow and arrow. "I'm sorry. I just thought I sensed Hakai." She looked slightly embarrassed.  
"Sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mairusu Paua, but just call me Tails. And she's Kaori Koiboto. She's the same age as you. You'll find out about this 'Hakai' person later."  
I didn't even hear him well enough because I was still lovestruck by the catgirl, even if she did try to kill me as a first impression. Suddenly she was standing right up to me, with her hand out. _Oh, she must want a handshake. _I think to myself. I shake her hand. The hand she was using was her left, which gives me the impression she's left-handed.  
"You came here really late in the night, I was expecting you to come tomorrow."  
"What about you? You should be fast asleep by this time of day." I didn't realize I was sounding like his dad when I said that.  
"I'm okay, I have naps during the day so I can spend more time at night working of my creations."  
"Did you say you create stuff? How old are you exactly?"  
"I'm nine. I was just boosted from third grade to ninth."  
_Wow, he skipped six years of school? That's crazy! _I thought surprised.  
"Your things are already in your room. Kaori, do you want to show him his room?"  
She nodded at him, then turned her head at me. "Come with me, uh..." She turned back to Tails. "What's his name anyway?"  
"I'm Yuki Akuma." I'd ask her for her name seeing as I didn't catch it the first time, but I'd sound rude.

We walked up to the second floor to the end of the hallway. "This is your room." She told me once we reached it. "Hey, you okay? You seem to be zoning out a lot during the three minutes we've known each other."  
"No, I'm fine." I lie.  
"You're probably just tired. You better get to bed soon so you can get up in time for school tomorrow." She started walked off to her room, until she stopped. "Just a warning... be prepared." She started walking again. "Night!"  
That left me confused, when she told me to be prepared. For what? Never mind. I do feel tired actually. I brush my teeth and get into my pyjamas, then I hit the hay.

* * *

**April 1, 2010**

I hear my alarm clock going off. I hit the 'off' button, and that's when I remember it's the first day of school. I decide to take Kaori's warning, I am prepared, whatever ends up happening.  
I have enough time to get up and dress myself in the school outfit before she knocks on my door. "Good morning Yuki, you ready for school?"  
I open the door and let her in, and I'm reminded of just how beautiful she is. She's standing right in front of me with her arms behind her back and a welcoming smile. "Yeah, I'll just get my stuff and we can go together. You need to give me directions."  
"Tails told me to take you with me anyway."

We walked out the door and to the monorail station. We were sitting on the bench waiting for the monorail to come.  
I started blushing slightly, but not enough to be noticeable. I looked at Kaori beside me and saw her fixing her hair as it flowed in the wind. Once she was done with that she turned her head to me, and I quickly turned mine the other way to pretend I wasn't looking.  
"You wanna tell me more about yourself, Yuki Akuma?"  
"Just call me by my first name. We're close friends, aren't we? Or at least we will be, once we get to know each other a little better." I decide to tell her a bit about my past. "I don't remember having a very happy childhood. I never knew my parents or if I had any siblings. No one would be my friend, and everyone was pretty much afraid of me. Then one day I found these caverns, and accidentally awoke a purple hedgehog-like demon who told me we were brothers and that I should join him to use the seven Chaos Emeralds to destroy the world, but then I found this sword that uses fire powers and fought him with that. A couple years later I decided I'd start high school and make some friends and pretend I'm a normal person."  
Kaori didn't respond, but she just stared at me, almost frozen. "Uh, is something wrong Kaori?"  
"No..." She finally said. "I feel sorry for you. Believe it or not, that's sorta how my childhood went once I was six years old." Her tone of voice sounded more upset than her usual cheerful tone. She then rested her head on my shoulder. At that moment, our train arrived.

Once we were on the train that would take us to school, I looked over to Kaori and saw she was still upset. What exactly happened to her when she was six? I'd ask her, but it'd probably tear her up and I'd be responsible. I hold her hand comfortingly instead. "So, you have any friends or enemies to speak of?"  
"You met Tierusu last night, remember? We're good friends. Nakarusu and Emi also live in the dorm, you just didn't see them last night."  
"Anyone else?"  
"I'm rivals with this girl named Esmerelda. She's from Caviella, I think. She hates me."  
I tried to think how it was possible for anyone to hate Kaori. I swear she looked like the perfect girl. She's a good friend, she's cheerful and I'm pretty sure I implied this before but she's the most beautiful girl I've ever met. Still, I wondered if what I was feeling for her was true or not. Only time would tell.  
"I think you'll like Tierusu and Nakarusu. You can just call them Tails and Knuckles if you want, those are their nicknames."  
I lie back in my seat. _Maybe school will be fun._ I think optimistically.

* * *

**Under ten minutes later...**

We had reached the school and went inside. I saw the board with the class assignments on it when we walked in. I decided I might as well look at who'll be in my class.  
"Okay, you're a new student this year, so you need to go to the faculty office and talk the teachers first. Just go that way." Kaori pointed to the doorway on our right. "You're okay from here?" I nod slightly. "Okay, guess I'll see you after school. Hope you enjoy your first day." She smiled back at me as she went upstairs to her classroom. She seemed to have cheered back up. I decide to go to the faculty office first.

I reach the office and knock on the door. "Who the hell is it?" I hear a harsh voice bark at me. I was a bit surprised to get such a unwelcome greeting.  
"I'm a new student, Yuki Akuma. Can I come in?"  
"Crap!" He shouted. "Sure, get your ass in here. I want a word with you."  
_Now that I think about it, that voice sounds familiar... I hope it's just a coincidence...  
_I walk in the office and see a familiar face – a black and purple hedgehog-like figure with yellow cat eyes. That was where the voice came from. Now I remember who it is. "You're Hakai, aren't you?" I shout at him.  
"And you're my disgraceful brother. I'd reject your enrolment in a flash, but I'll be teaching my sworn enemy so this is an opportunity too good to miss."  
"And who's that?"  
"I'm talking to him right now."  
"Oh shit... you're not my teacher, are you?" I race out of the room and to the class assignment boards. I search frantically for Hakai's name – I found the name of the classroom he teaches in, Classroom 7-E. I look at the list of students in his classroom. And there's my name. Yuki Akuma.  
I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

**After school...**

It's been a stressful first day of school. Mainly due to the fact that I found out Hakai was my teacher. Now I truly **hate** him. Just the thought that he's my brother **and** my teacher makes me feel sick. Oh well, today's finished, now I can go back to the dorm and relax. I get up from my seat, and bump into a blue hedgehog.  
"Yuki, my man, 'sup?" He cheerfully greets me.  
I look at his fist which he's raised towards me for a fist bump. "How do you know my name exactly?"  
"I found it on the class assignments. Bet your surprised huh, two transfer students in the same home room on their first year! We're gonna have fun, you can trust me!"  
"And you are...?"  
"Hey, you could be a bit more friendly here! I'm Sonikku Nenrei. But you can call me Sonic. This is my first year at Daigaku too."  
At first, he seemed normal enough. He looked like your typical class clown. But the normal-ness wouldn't last long...  
"Striking another conversation I see?" Kaori butted in. "It's only been your first day and you've already annoyed half the classroom."  
"H-hey, I'm trying to make friends. Don't you get on my case, Kit-Kat."  
"Don't call me Kit-Kat, please. Just use my real name, Blue Butt."  
I couldn't help but giggle softly at Kaori's nickname for Sonic.  
"Well, I just made friends with your boyfriend."  
Kaori blushed. "He's not my boyfriend! We just met last night!"  
"So you're just friends with benefits?"  
"Not that either!" She then started talking to me. "Yuki, don't tell anyone about what happened between us last night. 'Kay?"  
This line caught Sonic's attention. "What happened last night...?"  
"Nothing happened!"  
"Hmm, looks like I was right all along."  
Kaori got really angry now. "That's not what I meant! Listen here! We didn't get it on! We got it off!"  
"Does that mean you got down to first base...?"  
Kaori could take no more. In an instant, Sonic was clawed over the face and had big, bloody claw marks.  
"Oww, that hurt!"  
"You brought it upon yourself, Blue Butt."  
From that moment I could tell that Sonic was the friend nobody likes.

* * *

**April 4, 2010**

School was a bit difficult for the first few days. Hakai was an ass towards not only me but everyone in the class. He also put the lives of the students in danger when he attacked them. In fact, nearly all the teachers did that to their poor students. I had to ask myself if that was normal behaviour at this school. But I had made friends with all the people Kaori hung out with and outside of class it was pretty fun at school. But nothing could prepare me for that afternoon, when we got a certain new dorm mate...

"Yuki, Kaori, come down here, it's important!" I heard Knuckles call out to us from downstairs. I decided to go down and see what was going on. I was one floor lower than Kaori so I got there first, but Kaori came shortly afterward.  
"Okay Knuckles, we're here." Kaori told him as all five of us dorm mates stood before the door.  
"There'll be someone staying with us from now on. He's new to the school. I think you might of met him so far." He turned to face the door to call for the new dorm mate. "Hey, you coming anytime soon?"  
"Have patience man, this is some heavy crap here." A voice we all recognized complained from outside. Me and Kaori looked at each other with uncertainly. We were both worried it would be a certain someone who would be very unpleasant to live with. We just had to pray it wasn't him.  
Sure enough, the door opened to reveal who it was. A blue hedgehog, the same one who mistook us for having sex. I facepalmed, and Kaori started shouting at him.  
"Sonic! Why are you moving into **our** dorm?!"  
"Well before this place I was just livin' on the streets. Not as rough as you'd first think, but still I needed a real home. And I thought it would add another layer of fun if I got to crash with you!"  
"Define 'fun' for me..." Kaori muttered as she lowered her head.  
Sonic began examining the first floor. "Yes, this looks like a nice little place you got here, I like what I see."  
"How the hell can you just let him live with us?" Kaori blamed Knuckles.  
"I just asked him if he wanted to live with us to be friendly. But now, I'm looking forward to all that happens now that he's here."  
"I live here too, y'know!"  
Sonic moved upstairs. "Sonic, I'll show you your room." Knuckles followed us to the second floor. "No turning back now, anyway."  
Knuckles lead Sonic to the room he'd be staying at. _It's right next to my room, no less... _I thought to myself.  
"Yes, I think this place will do me nicely..." He walked inside, and found painted on the wall and painted in big letters 'DIE SONIC DIE!' "...Although my room could do with a repaint."

* * *

**April 5, 2010**

It got even more exciting (and by exciting I mean torturous) after Sonic moved in with us. Just the next morning was a challenge to get through.  
Everyone made their way downstairs to find that Sonic was already there – and he was rearranging our breakfast cereals.  
"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but, what are you doing?"  
"Arranging the breakfast cereals based on level of fibre. You'll find it helpful, trust me." He moved away from that and picked up six sheets of paper lying on the coffee table. "Now, I should make it clear that seeing as I'm now sharing a household with a bunch of strangers, I trust none of those strangers with keeping a tidy bathroom schedule, and that can only lead to disaster. So, I've taken the liberty of organizing a tight bathroom schedule for the dorm." He handed the papers out to all of us.  
"Look, this is just stupid, we don't need a bathroom schedule, alright?"  
"We haven't even gone over the schedule and you just decline it like that? But this is vital if we're to secure a tolerable household experience!"  
"Okay, I'll go over it." I take a look at the schedule, and once I'm ready give Sonic my verdict. "Why do you get the bathroom all afternoon?"  
"Be grateful I gave the rest of you bathroom time in the morning and night."  
"And look, most of our bathroom time is during school, so we can't even use it."  
"There are bathrooms at school, quit your complaining."  
"No, we're not gonna have bathroom schedules!"  
"And what if I persist?"

The next thing you know, Knuckles packed Sonic's stuff and kicked him out of the dorm.  
"I thought I'd be able to handle this, but clearly that's impossible. Get out!"  
"Fine! You can all go to the bathroom at any time you want and live like a bunch of feral animals, I don't want anything to do with it!"  
Knuckles also threw the six bathroom schedule sheets out the door. Sonic picked one up and walked away as he looked at it. "How none of them agreed with this schedule is just absurd. I made it, so it was perfect."

* * *

**Later on, at the start of school**

Sonic had made his way to school by foot. Not long afterward we had gotten to the school entrance.  
"What joy, Sonic's gotten himself into trouble." Knuckles pointed out, as we spotted a black hedgehog and yellow dog pointing their guns at Sonic.  
"Do you think we should do something?" Tails asked concerned.  
"No, I can't think of a reason why." Kaori answered.  
But we did walk up to them to observe closer.  
"I'm not afraid to shoot you, because personally I hate you." The hedgehog told Sonic, his finger on the trigger of his Glock.  
"All I did is mock you for being an emo."  
"He's not an emo, you idiot!" The dog shouted at him. She turned to the hedgehog. "Let's just shoot him, while we have the chance."  
The hedgehog nodded his head and they were about to shoot. When suddenly they were both hit by a large hammer.

"Don't you dare touch my Sonic, or you're gonna regret it!" Amy scolded them, as she held Sonic, only for him to shove her away.  
"Or else we'll get threatened by an annoying pink girl. How terrifying." The dog remarked sarcastically.  
"Nothing will get in my way of protecting Sonic!"  
"There's a fine line between caring and just creepy."  
"It's scary for me to say this, but I actually agree with Sonic on that one."

It turned out the hedgehog's name was Shadow, and the dog was Esmerelda. They were best friends, and Sonic butted in on them during a conversation, and kept calling Shadow emo.

* * *

**After school**

I was glad that school was over for the day, and I made my way for the door out of the classroom. But sadly, Sonic got in my way.  
"Yuki, is it? You wanna hang out this evening?" He invites me.  
"No actually, I don't." I answer bluntly.  
"Oh, come on. It'll be fun."  
"What's your definition of fun?"  
"We'll have chilli dogs and talk. Of course you'll probably be more boring than watching synthetic grass grow, so you just listen to me talk."  
"Mmm, no thanks. Bye!" I dash for the door, but my efforts of escape are in vain. Sonic grabs me by the arm and I'm trapped, forced to spend a whole evening with him.

* * *

**The chilli dog stand**

We make it to the stand, and Sonic grabs the employee's attention by slamming his hand against the counter. "Two chilli dogs to go slow mo, on the double!" No response. He tried to order again. "Two chilli dogs! Two chilli dogs! Two chilli dogs! Two chilli dogs! Two chilli dogs! Two chilli dogs!" Still no response. He waited a while longer.  
"I'm waaaiiiiting! I'm waaaiiiiting! I'm waaaiiiting! Iiii'm waaaaiiiiting!" The guy working at the stand was cooking the chilli and hot dogs, and therefore was not responding. "Hey, I'm growing a beard out here!" He kept repeating himself until finally the chilli dogs arrived.  
We sat down and ate. "Probably the reason why it took so long was because the guy needed to cook the chilli dogs first."  
"The fastest thing alive doesn't wait for chilli dogs to get cooked." He proceeded to eat his chilli dog in one single bite, and then licked the chilli off his fingers. He then did the same with the other chilli dog he had ordered.  
"You just ate mine."  
"Just because I ordered two doesn't mean you were getting one. Well, you wanna talk? I will anyway, because you don't have a say. Let's see, I was born and raised in Pingasville. I worked hard to get a promotion, but no one wanted to me to work for or with them. So I decided to get an education at Daigaku High."  
"Of all the schools you could've gone to, it had to be the same one I was going to…"  
"Oh trust me, it'll be great fun this year, now that I'm around. I'll be the life of the party."  
"You sure will."


End file.
